Draco's Anatomy
by starsNflowers
Summary: Bums, abs, eyes, legs or 'magic wands? Five witches are discussing the male anatomical part which makes their legs go weak and heat up their inner cauldron. Draco Malfoy is definitely mouth watering in a package but which part of his body is Hermione's favourite? Lots of fluff but with some limes and lemon in later chapters to deserve its M rating. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**All characters belong to JK Rowling. I am just letting them run wild in my fertile imagination.**

**Author's Notes: **

**This started as a one shot but got longer as I wrote it so I decided to break it up into maybe two or three chapters. **

**This was inspired my weird fascination with a certain feature of the male anatomy. Which feature? You just have to read on to find out.**

**Enjoy and please, please do review.**

**DRACO'S ANATOMY**

**Chapter One**

The door to the room squeaked on its ancient hinges as a flushed looking Ginny Weasley crept inside. The four young women lounging around the brightly coloured room smirked at the younger woman who flushed even worse at their knowing looks.

"Laundry done, Ginny?" asked Angelina, her tone telling the world that laundry was the last thing she thought Ginny had _done_.

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure something's not still wet?" Fluer arched her brows. "Or maybe _got wet_?"

The others giggled while Ginny lifted her chin up an inch but failed miserably to look indifferent.

"I WAS doing the laundry."

"For more than an hour?" asked Hermione, grinning wickedly. "I know Harry's good with his Silencing Charms but there seemed to be a lot of banging going on."

"...there were lots of clothes..."

"And with the door locked?"

"It's to prevent the laundry from...uh...you know... getting dirty again."

"Maybe there was something dirty going on to begin with, huh?"

"Hermione!"

"Were you washing the clothes off your back as well? Because you have your shirt buttoned up all wrong." As Ginny's face went almost as red as her hair, the others shrieked with laughter at Luna's remarks.

"I bet Harry just LOVED doing laundry with you..." Hermione giggled.

"Or maybe having his _laundry _done by you..." said Angelina.

"All wet and squishy..."

"Then draining all ze sudz off..."

Ginny hid her face in her palms as she muttered, "Godric's blood!" Thank Merlin the _laundry_ was amazing considering what she had to suffer through at the moment for indulging in Harry's fantasy.

"I've always wanted to know, Ginny, what do you use or do to soften Harry's laundry?" asked Luna quite innocently.

More shrieks and helpless laughter; Luna was always great to have around.

"SHUT IT!"

They still giggled helplessly but tried their best to contain themselves. Ginny was, after all, extremely good at hexes and jinxes.

"C'mon Ginny, spill...What did you and Harry do in the laundry room?" Hermione wheedled. "And please don't say laundry! Something dirty was going on alright but the laundry wasn't it!"

"Uh..."

"Look!" Angelina was almost screaming."She's got hickeys!"

"Where?! I told Harry not to leave any..."

"How red are they?"

"You can almost see his teeth marks there!"

"Oooooo...Harry iz baaaddddd!"

"Arghh!" yelled Ginny as Fleur and Hermione leapt at her and pulled at her neckline. "Get off me!"

"Never knew Harry waz zo vampire like, Ginny."

Luna tilted her head to one side and remarked, "You look like you have a red polka dot neck. "

"I bet she's polka dotted elsewhere!" Angelina made a move to grab Ginny again.

"Stop it! You are all mental! It's not like you haven't done it before. Give us a break!"

"Ohh we have done _it_ and other stuff, Gin, but we just can't help wanting to know what The Boy Who Lived is like in the bedroom or laundry room, if you know what I mean. He always looks so shy. "

"Urgh Angie!" Hermione rolled her eyes."He's definitely not the shy type if he gives hickeys like those! "She turned to Ginny and asked excitedly, "What does he like? Does he lick as hard as he seems to suck?"

"Hermione!" hissed a fuming Ginny as Fleur and Angelina waggled their eyebrows at her. "Being with Malfoy has made you positively a git like him! He's bad for you!"

"Not in certain things, he's not!" deadpanned Hermione.

The giggles erupted again while Angelina nudged Hermione in her ribs.

"Does Harry, you know, make you play with his..." Luna's voice trailed off uncertainly.

They all turned to her, rather shocked at her suggestive question.

"With hiz wat?" knowing Luna, Fluer demanded a clarification.

Luna turned innocent blue eyes at Fluer. "His scar, of course. That's the most fascinating part of him."

They gaped at her. "His scar?"

"He is Harry Potter, bloody Saviour of England's Wizarding World...has the greenest eyes I've ever seen... girls go crazy just looking at his hair...not to mention his hot body with one of the best arses I've seen this side of England, and you are fascinated by his scar?" there was no doubt that Angelina thought Luna was indeed loony. Neither was there a doubt that Angelina had spent time observing Harry at very close range. At Ginny's glare, she quickly said, "I'm married, but I'm not blind, Ginny!"

Hermione giggled silently. Spending nearly a year in a tent and in close proximity with Harry, she could certainly attest to Angelina's claim of him having an absolutely mouth watering derriere.

"Yes, I've always liked to look at his scar... so macho, I think." Luna was nonchalant.

"So that's why you're always touching Neville's arms..." Hermione's voice trailed off at the dark memories of how Neville had acquired the scars during the Carrows 'reign at Hogwarts.

Luna seemed unaffected and smiled mistily, "Yes, I love his scars...especially the ones invisible to your eyes." Her fingers were trailing on the bedspread as a faraway look came into her eyes.

"Oooohhhhh..."

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

"Ahh... now I see...and where might those scarz be, Luna?"

"On his knees. One's even shaped like a Nargle."

They all shook their heads; since no one had ever encountered Nargles in mistletoes despite having some friends who could have been kissing for England during Christmas seasons, none of them could imagine how Neville's scar would look like.

"Well, I've always found Neville's smile to be quite a turn on," declared Angelina. "The way it quirks up in one corner, you know... and his eyes getting all crinkled up."

"I like his eyes...they are so warm and fuzzy like" said Hermione. "And he always looks shy, it's just plain adorable." It still amazed her that the shy, insecure boy she had helped through Potions in Hogwarts has morphed into the tall, confident and handsome Herbology professor.

"Makes you want to squeeze his cheeks, doesn't it?" asked Angelina of Hermione.

"Which cheeks?" countered Hermione mischievously.

"I like hiz shoulders... so broad and muscular... mmm mmm."

"His shoulders are great to bite on," smiled Luna with a Mona Lisa expression.

The others gave each other a look. "Giving him more scars, eh, Luna?" asked Ginny with a grin.

"On no, I just nibble on him, it helps him to sleep."

"Oh...kay, " drawled Angelina after a pause. "I'll never see him the same way again now."

"I think it's his height that's the biggest turn on for me." Ginny was looking up, as if Neville was right in front of her and she had to lift her head to look at him. "I keep remembering how he sliced off Nagini's head when he stands close cause he's so imposing."

"Yeah, he _is_ tall! And that moment was a big turn on indeed. All that macho energy." agreed Angelina.

"Ron's tall, too" remarked Hermione. "It used to make me feel so feminine when he's hugging me." Even though their relationship had not lasted after their teens, Ron remained a fond friend. "It made me feel like I'd always be protected."

"I know! Tall men are so sexy..." sighed Ginny. She was thankful Harry was taller than her, although he wasn't quite as tall as Ron or Neville.

"I've always thought Ron's hands are sexy."

"His hands, Luna?"

"Yes, they're rather large...makes you think of... you know..."

Fluer rolled her eyes. "No, we don't...and you'd better tell us what before we jump to our own clearly wrong conclusions."

"They make you think of Quidditch, of course."

Angelina, Ginny and Hermione gave Fluer a look of mutual exasperation. Following Luna's train of thoughts was like trying to read a magical book that changes its contents every second.

"Oh, of course," drawled Angelina. "Large hands equal Quidditch. It's SO obvious!"

"Quidditch?" queried Fleur.

"Well, he needs his hands to hold on to the broom, and large hands are much more capable."

"Brooms are not the only sticks he'd have to hold on to..." whispered Angelina to Hermione behind her hands. Hermione giggled at the thought of her ex-boyfriend's hands on his other _stick_. She decided not to tell Angelina he did indeed needed large hands for _that_.

"George has large hands, Angie..." Ginny said, slyly.

"I usually concentrate on what he's doing to me with those large hands and long, talented fingers, Ginny."

"Ewww... he's my brother, Angie!"

The other witches giggled as Ginny made a face.

"So what is it that turns you on about George?" asked Fluer.

"His damn sexy legs!" sighed Angelina dreamily. "They're long and muscular with just the right amount of hair, you know...and I just melt when he's rubbing them against mine. I just love to lick him from his ankle up to his knees and ..."

"My ears! My poor ears!" yelled Ginny. She almost looked green.

"The next thing I love about him is his shaggy hair" went on Angelina, paying no heed to Ginny. "When he's going down on me, I'd be clutching his hair..."

Ginny turned several shades of green.

"His arse's pretty cute too. Harry's the best, of course but George's is heart-stopping as well" Hermione giggled. She made grabbing motions with her hands at Ginny who turned almost aquamarine.

"Ohhhhh... yes... but it'd look better if he shaved them a bit."

Every witch turned gaping at Luna. No one was sure they had heard her right.

"I saw him coming out from the bathroom the other day... his towel fell off. Very curvy, Angelina, but I like guys' arses to be hair-free." It was like she was talking about vegetables for all the emotion she displayed while discussing about one of George's prized asset.

"I am soooo not listening to this..." groaned Ginny.

Hermione cleared her throat as Angelina continued to gape at Luna. "Well, all the Weasleys boys are good looking. Even Percy, in a nerdy kind of way but Charlie is dead sexy, isn't he?"

Fleur and Angelina made concurring noises.

"Oohhh...those brawny arms!"

"His scars are dreamy..." Luna sighed. Hermione thought silently that Luna would be ecstatic if she were ever introduced to Edward Scissorhands.

"His devilish smile...almost makes you want to be a dragon so he can tame you!"

"Handy with the whips too, isn't he?" Angelina sighed dreamily. "George should get lessons from him."

"What about my Beel?"

"Hands down it's his ponytail and earrings!" yelled Angelina. "Now that's a really baaadd boy I want to do bad things to me!"

Fleur gave her a shove, "He iz my husband, you horny witch!"

"I think the way Bill walks and smiles make him sexy, apart from the ponytail and earrings of course," reflects Hermione. "It's like an 'I do good sex' aura...Ooff!"

She found her head being hit by two pillows as Ginny and Fleur glared at her. "Stop thinking about sex when you look at my husband, Hermione Granger!"

"I've always thought he looks good wearing Muggles pants, Fleur" said Luna. "Especially the tight black leather ones...you can see the outline of his crotch and arse crack magnificently."

Fluer turned burgundy as Hermione and Angelina rolled helplessly in laughter on the bed.

"Ohh, puh leeze you people! Talk about other men, I beg you!"

Ginny's pleas fell on deaf ears as with the exception of Luna, the other witches continued to discuss the various attractive anatomical attributes of the young Weasley males. They seemed to reach a consensus that the Weasley's arses were a big turn on.

"Weasleys are so hot..." purred Angelina who was still in a daze at becoming Mrs George Weasley a few months ago and permitted to squeeze that Weasley's arse as much as she wanted to.

"And well endowed too. Arthur has good genes, you know." Luna added in a sage voice.

One could almost hear one's biological cells duplicating in the ensuing silence.

"Kill me... just kill me now" Ginny begged. "I don't want to know why she said that!"

Angelina's coffee coloured skin had taken on an almost weird hue that looked more like tea while Fleur's mouth hung open unattractively. Hermione's hair almost straightened by itself thinking about Arthur Weasley being generously blessed _there_. Maybe that was why Molly had produced seven children quite rapidly.

Luna opened her mouth to say something but found Ginny holding a wand at her face.

"Say anything else, Lovegood, and I swear on every strand of Snape's oily hair that the Quibbler's profits for the next 10 decades will be paying for my therapy and your healing."

Luna closed her mouth with a snap. Ginny glared at her for a moment, not trusting her friend to keep quiet before turning to Hermione.

"Ummm... what about you, Hermione? What is it about Malfoy that turns on the heat for you?"

Hermione went pink immediately. She giggled and then blushed when Angelina quirked an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic titter. Angelina's complexion had almost turned back to its natural shade.

"It's his hair, it must be!" said Ginny, all visions of her brothers' hairy butt, bulging crotches, rippling muscles and a well hung father disappearing slowly with visions of Draco's famous baby fine white blond hair. "Witch Weekly said it should be insured for a hundred thousand galleons!"

Angelina nodded. "I love the way he wears it in a fringe, not slicked back or sideways. He looks less git-like."

"What?! He's not a git!"

"C'mon Hermione, you said it yourself he was a first class git at school."

"WAS! He's not one anymore." Although Draco was indeed a git 99% of the time, no one should be allowed to call him one except for her.

Angelina narrowed her eyes at the bushy haired witch. "Love has obviously made you blind."

Interrupting them, Fluer said quickly, "I think he has very elegant fingers. Long and sexy. Broad shoulders, slim hips... he iz not muscular like my Beel or Charlie but he iz toned, yes?"

"And his eyes...like molten lava!" sighed Ginny. "Sirius has almost the same shade too, doesn't he?"

"Sirius Black... now that man is seriously hot!" sighed Angelina. Since Hermione's successful attempt to bring him back from the Veil two years ago, Sirius has been a constant and sexy presence in their lives.

"Angie! He is Harry's Godfather!"

"I know that, but he looks good for an old man."

"I wonder how he'z like with hiz wand in bed?" giggled Fluer.

"I heard he doesn't confine his wand to beds..."

Hermione sighed dreamily, "Gorgeous hair, piercing eyes, a really really hot body...Sweet Circe! Can you imagine, if he had married years ago and had a son, we could have a damn sexy wizard to pounce on now!"

Angelina looked at her in incredulity. "That was an interesting way to say Sirius is too old for us to lust over, Hermione. Personally, if he wasn't Harry's Godfather and I'm not married, I'd _seriously, seriously _consider pouncing on him anytime and anywhere."

"I'll be sure to inform Harry, Angie." Drawled Ginny sarcastically. "Now I know why you turn into a drooling idiot when he's around."

Angelina stuck out her tongue at her sister in law. "I'll drool over any wizard I want, Ginevra but I'll only lick your brother."

"Ugh ugh ugh."

"You know, Ginny, you can use Sirius's abs for a washboard...have you seen them?"

"Don't forget hiz tattoos!" interjected Fluer. "It eez good he loves wearing those gaping robez zo much, no?"

"Yummmmm...sexy!" Angelina had to fan herself as the vision of Sirius with his robes undone danced before her eyes. Hermione could not agree more, flushing slightly as she remembered the small crush she had on Sirius after his rescue.

"Stop...stop... we were talking about Malfoy, remember?" said Ginny hastily. "Prat and git but great eyes, mouth-watering hair..."

"Yeah... so we were!" agreed Angelina, turning once again to Hermione. "Let's talk about that blond hottie!"

Luna could not keep her silence anymore. "It's funny how his eyebrows and eyelashes are a darker shade than his hair."

"Who cares... they make him look striking."

"I just wonder if his hair elsewhere is blond or brown, that's all."

Giggling and throwing an arm around her now forgiven friend, Ginny remarked, "Thank you for asking the million galleon question I've always wanted to ask but never dared to, Luna. We have to ask Hermione about that mystery."

Blushing furiously but unable to stop giggling, Hermione replied, "It will remain _my_ mystery!"

Fluer and Ginny pelted her with some throw cushions in retaliation with shouts of 'No fair!'

"Draco is mouth-watering, of course," continued Angelina thoughtfully. "But all that gorgeousness just sort of recedes when he 's being a prat and smirks in that evil way of his."

"He does not smirk evilly!" huffed Hermione indignantly. "He just... smirks."

"But you agree he's a prat!"

"Do not!"

"So, what is it?" demanded Ginny. "What gets your potions all a-bubbling, Hermione?"

"Uh..." Hermione was almost red faced. "It's not his hair or eyes..."

"I knew it! It's his fingers! That's why you gave him the guitar years ago!" yelled Angelina, punching the air with her hands. "Looks goddamned sexy too strumming it!

"I bet he does more than strum your strings!" Honestly, thought Ginny, Angelina's head was so filthy.

Hermione giggled but could not stop the blush as her thoughts strayed to the memories of how talented Draco's long elegant fingers were on her body. Fleur gave a knowing chuckle as Ginny smiled at Hermione. Malfoy may not be an angel and will most probably never be one but he had become a better person and Ginny knew it was because of Hermione. Her acceptance, friendship and then love for him had changed him slowly over the years.

Continuing in a softer voice, Hermione looked embarrassed as she said, "I love Draco's hair and eyes and lips but there's something I just find so sexy about him. Every time I look at it, I get shivers down my back. It's not his fingers, either, although I love them. You'd think it's strange..."

"Admiring his nose is not strange, Hermione" Luna's remarks were ignored as the rest scrutinized Hermione closely.

"Spill, Hermione. Is it his... um... 'broom'?"queried Angelina demandingly.

"No!" blushed Hermione furiously. Though that was mighty impressive, she thought. Extremely impressive actually.

"It iz his behind, no? It iz not as round as Beel's or Harry's but still okay ."

"His arse is perfectly lovely, thank you very much," said Hermione indignantly. "It's his..."

Before she could continue, there was a loud bang followed by a crashing noise, making them all scream loudly and reach for their wands.

**To Be Continued**

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

**Please review and tell me your guess... or just tell me which part of the male anatomy attracts you the most. I REALLY would like to hear from you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Damn, they aren't mine! All JK Rowling's. **

**Author's Note : **

**Thank you to all those who had favourited and followed this story. To my reviewers, especially Honoria Granger (who got me paying attention to her favourite man bits), I love you guys for taking the time to review! I'm a bit disappointed of course that more didn't reviewed, but hey, I still got a number of favourites and follows which is equally awesome! Thanks so much, you brilliantly great people out there! I really love getting the alerts so I hope more will do so!**

**Like I said, this story is a lot of fluff, but some action will come in later (much later). So please be patient and bear with me in my fantasy...**

**DMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDM**

**DRACO'S ANATOMY**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Get your filthy hands off me, Potter!"

"Wanker!"

"That'd be your right hand, Ronniekins!"

"Bloody clumsy oaf!"

"Ouch! That IS not your wand, Neville!"

The five surprised witches, wands at the ready and heartbeats still racing, stared at the doorway where five men were lying in a heap.

"Hi girls" said Harry sheepishly as he tried to extract his hands from Malfoy's nether regions. Neville was still trapped beneath Ron who had his legs tangled with George's long, muscular ones. The men disentangled themselves amid a whole lot of curses and threats about destroying the other's ability to procreate. Malfoy was especially vicious and shoved at the others hard, earning him the most curses and killer glares.

As they stood dusting off their clothes and glaring at one another, the men tried to avoid looking at the women who now had their wands lowered. Harry, who found himself slyly manoeuvred to stand at the front of the men, ran his fingers into his permanently messy hair. "We ... we were just passing by..."

"Uh huh...right..." eye rolls from all the witches followed his words.

"On the way to the bathroom, all at once?" asked Angelina archly. "I'm sooo interested to know what all five of you would be doing there together." The room the women were occupying was next to the fifth floor bathroom located at the end of a long corridor at 12, Grimmauld Place.

The wizards, with the exception of George who looked as innocent as a new born babe, all looked slightly discomfited at the women's stares.

"Ron?" Hermione directed her sharp eyes at the tall Weasley, knowing he was never able to hide most things from her. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Uh..." his ears went bright red. Guilty as charged, apparently.

"It was Neville! He made us do it!" shouted Malfoy who was using his wand to furiously scourgify his normally spotless shirt and jeans.

Neville, still dusting off his own robes, spluttered, "You're mental! I had nothing to do with listening in on them..."

"It was Neville's idea!" yelled George as he nudged Harry to all point their fingers at the young Herbology professor.

Neville gaped at his soon-to-be- former friends as they all nodded in unison. The normally composed wizard gave them a two finger salute and mouthed _bastards_. Ginny turned her eyes to Harry.

Harry tried to look bravely back at Ginny. Voldemort had nothing on Ginny's frightening ability to skewer him with a stare. She was using her Molly Weasley's Stare-and-You-Shall-Confess-or-Die look. He shifted on his legs and tried for a puppy dog look. Ginny only increased the intensity of her stare. He gulped.

"We heard your giggling..."he disclosed.

"Shrieks actually..." put in his loyal follower, Ron. "Honestly, number 13 and 11 could bleeding hear every word!"

"Bloody Gryffindor courage indeed!" sneered Malfoy at the two wizards while George gave an exasperated sigh. Boy Who Lived his well formed arse!

"Last time you shrieked and giggled like this, Neville told us what Luna had told him; that you girls like to talk about..." went on Harry, reddening. "You know..."

"The good stuff...the sex stuff" put in Malfoy nonchalantly.

"I did not!" yelled Neville exasperatedly. "I only told you women liked to talk about intimate stuff when they get together!"

"Intimate stuff...sex stuff..._potatoe_... potato," said George in a sing song voice.

"So you thought it'd be interesting to listen in on us?"

George, being made of sterner stuff than the hero of the wizarding world, grinned disarmingly at Angelina as he put an arm around her shoulders. "What can we say, women fascinate us."

Rolling her eyes at him and bumping her hips against her husband's lean ones, Angelina smiled. "You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love with you."

"Ummm..."

Angelina's reply was lost as she and George proceeded to exchange saliva thoroughly.

"I'd like to say, 'Get a room' but you already have one at home. So, go to your room!" said Ron.

Angelina's hands wandered downwards to grab George's much admired albeit a tad hairy arse as they ignored Ron. Ginny made a gagging noise when Angelina proceeded to squeeze the rounded cheeks while Luna tilted her head to one side and looked on, total fascination on her face.

"It'd be good to squeeze your arse that way, wouldn't it, Neville?" Luna turning her rather glazed eyes at her beau.

Neville turned a deep red as his eyes darted from the entwined couple to the unruffled looking Luna.

"I know you like me to squeeze your b..." Luna's words were muffled by Neville's hands on her mouth as his complexion turned a beautiful shade of yet unidentified purple.

"Your father's looking for you," squeaked Neville, hastily pushing his witch towards the door. "We'll see you guys later." Luna waved vaguely at them.

Angelina and George continued to kiss as if the existence of mankind depended on the act.

Malfoy snorted rudely and pulled a disgusted face as he walked past the couple and made his way to Hermione's side. He drew her to his hard body in a surprisingly ungentle move, holding on to her waist possessively. Hermione's eyebrows knitted in confusion at her lover's unusual public display of affection but he refused to look at her; merely scowling at the others.

"Oi! I'm losing my breakfast here!" Ron punched his brother's shoulders hard. He grimaced at the sight of Malfoy's clasp on Hermione; an expression which was not lost on the blonde man. Malfoy's hands shifted lower to Hermione's hips and he smirked tauntingly at the red head.

Releasing his wife's lips with a loud popping and slurping sound, George grinned at him. "Just teaching you how it's done, mate."

Turning to Angelina's dazed face, he gave a wicked grin. "C'mon love, let's put my large hands and sexy muscular legs to good use... maybe produce a nephew or niece for Ron here. Maybe you can even shave some hairy part of me."

He gave the others a wink as he swatted Angelina's bottom before pulling the half-protesting, half-giggling witch out of the room. "We might even try out the laundry room!" George called out from the doorway.

"Uh...how much of our conversation did you hear?" asked Hermione, casting a wary look at the glowering Malfoy. Harry was sitting close to Ginny on the only bed in the room, foreheads touching, whispering softly, and it looked like they were on the brink of emulating George's and Angelina's kissing- for-mankind efforts.

"Not quite enough, before the blooming _tall, cute-arsed _git with _large broom holding hands_ caused us to crash into the room," Malfoy had spat the words describing Ron's attributes as if they were horrible afflictions.

Ron showed him the longest finger from his large broom holding hand as he mouthed the words _bloody_ _sodding ferret _over Hermione's headat Malfoy.

Malfoy mouthed back something that looked nasty and French as he showed Ron _his_ longest finger, which was indeed extremely elegant looking.

Ron decided to behave in a mature way; language-wise that is, mouthing a universally understood rude word while making the inverted V sign. He went on to other words which barely made it into the Oxford Dictionary and various unmistakably offensive gestures. Malfoy's cold grey eyes narrowed dangerously while his hand tightened around the wand in his pocket.

Fortunately, Fleur decided at that moment to put a stop to the battle of the middle fingers and silent swear words which the women knew from experience could escalate into a full blown war of punches in seconds, by hooking an arm through Ron's and pulling him out of the room. "Come help me get zee pie out of the oven, Ron. I made zee shepherd's pie today with two inch layer of potato on top and zee Spotted Dick pudding for dezzert." Molly Weasley had done a brilliant job of influencing her daughter in law to cook more of what Ron called _proper _food instead of the rich French cuisine the latter normally served.

It was indeed providential that Ron's love for food preceded his desire to box a certain blond wizard. He allowed Fleur to drag him downstairs but not before sending Malfoy a glower and 'I'll be back' look. Malfoy replied with a sneering 'Yeah, right' look.

Having caught their glares, Hermione sighed. Although she had split up with Ron for nearly three years before even going out with Malfoy, Ron still took it as a personal affront that she would even consider their old nemesis as a romantic love interest. Malfoy did not help matters either by acting like a total prat around Ron. She was, however, thankful that he usually refrained from flaunting their relationship too much in front of her ex-boyfriend.

Harry and Ginny were still sitting on the bed, whispering softly but Harry's head was now buried in Ginny's hair and one of his hands was not visible anymore. Hermione smiled fondly at them, they were so sweet together.

"Get out of the room."

Rolling her eyes at Malfoy's curt and sharp demand, she wondered for the millionth time why she had fallen in love with this spoiled, rude and unpleasant wizard who had given her friends and her some dreadful times during their school days. _Because you saw what and who he had become since then, _her inner voice said. _He's not that prat anymore, well, most of the time anyway._

"Malfoy!" she hissed as Harry glared at Malfoy. The room they were currently in was one she usually occupied when she stayed over at Grimmauld Place. On the rare occasion when Malfoy visited his mother's former home, this room would also be his sanctuary from what he termed as the 'cloyingly sickening sweet air of the invading Gryffindorks'.

"What? They've done their _laundry_, haven't they? You want them to christen this room too?"

"Malfoy!" she shrieked. He wasn't this rude normally ever since they had got together. What was the matter with him today?

"Or would you like another round in the pantry now, Potter?"

Harry had gone red with the tip of his nose turning white, and managed to look embarrassed and livid at the same time. Ginny laid a soothing hand on his upper arms as another arm held on to his waist. She fixed their former nemesis with a killer look. Her and Harry tolerated Malfoy for Hermione's sake but their mutual dislike still flourished, aided by Malfoy's colourful and oh-so-charming personality.

Hermione dug her fingernails into Malfoy's forearms to warn him. Being a prat to Ron was somehow understandable given their romantic history but being unpleasant to Harry was another matter altogether.

Malfoy chose to ignore her hurtful warning. "Merlin knows you have enough room in this house. Must you procreate in the laundry room, Potter? "

"Malfoy!" hissed Hermione, digging her nails deeper, and making him wince a little.

"What I do and where I do it doesn't concern you, Malfoy. I don't have to remind you that this is my house..."

"And my mother's former home."

"Former being the operative word. Sirius gave it to me, remember?" Sirius had refused to call Grimmauld Place his home after his return despite Harry's successful efforts at changing the dark interior to a warm and welcoming home. He was pleased with the changes but decided the bitter memories were just too much for him to handle.

Malfoy gnashed his teeth as Hermione tugged at his arms. "Honestly, Draco, what's come over you?"

It was her use of his first name that somehow ruffled him. That and her worried tone as she cupped her hands on his chin to turn his face towards her. He let her turn his head to face her but he refused to look at her and his whole body was tensed.

"Alright, we'll leave _your_ home." Without another word, Draco had dragged Hermione by her arm and out of the room, marching straight down the narrow stairs.

"Draco, what...where are we going?"

His lips tightened but he did not say a word as he continued his stomping towards the front door.

"DRACO!"

"We're going to my place." Even for a man who normally spoke in sharp bursts of speech, he sounded like he was spitting every syllable.

"You don't have to pull my arm out of its socket, you know...just tell me."

"That'd be the tamest thing I'd like to do to you at the moment."

Hermione had an inkling why Draco was being so beastly and although she was angry at him herself, she did not want to make a scene. The impromptu gathering among close friends which had started so well had gone sour now for her. Shouting her goodbyes with an apologetic look at a surprised Fleur and purpling Ron on their way out, she managed to grab her coat and handbag from the stand before being pulled out the front door by a glowering Malfoy.

He snatched her wand before she could keep it into her bag and tucked it into his pocket instead. At her outraged yell, he merely smiled grimly and kept his pounding pace.

Hermione pictured a million ways of hexing her love before decapitating him using a rusty and blunt blade. They had been together enough for her to understand him but this was the limit; being rude to her best friend, then dragging her as if she was a cow on a leash.

They continued in heated silence to the Apparation Point where Draco hauled her up to his body, looking into her turbulent eyes with his own stormy grey ones before turning and apparating.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Gosh, this fluff is really making me write a lot. Don't hate me... it's my brains and how it works ... I just love slow build ups (in stories). The next chapter will be up very soon.**

**Please, please review or tell me YOUR favourite man bit ... Pretty, pretty please, with a half-naked Draco on top? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : The characters and universe of Harry Potter all belong to JK Rowling. This is just my way of expanding a little of the magical effect her works have had on the world.**

**DRACO'S ANATOMY**

**CHAPTER THREE**

As they stumbled upon arriving at their destination, Hermione immediately turned to Draco and proceeded to hit him repeatedly with her bag.

"You GIT!" WHACK!

"Ouch!"

"How dare you!" THWUMP!

"Yeowwww! That hurts!"

"You bloody prat!" KERTHUMP!

"Owwww!"

WHACK! THWUMP!

"You complete tosser!"

"Hey, not my goolies!" shouted Malfoy when her bag nearly hit his family jewels.

Hermione was a bit breathless when she stopped and looked at Draco who had put one arm up to shield his head while the other blocked his John Thomas.

"What the hell is bloody wrong with you?!" shrieked Hermione.

"Me?! I'm not trying to murder you with my handbag, am I? And what the fuck do you have in there? All Hogwarts, The History's twenty editions?!"

"How dare you drag me around like ... like... an animal you own?"

"I was not dragging you like an animal I own... I was merely pulling my woman with me!"

"Here's your woman saying thank you!" SLAP! Her hands had replaced her handbag as her temper rose dangerously to a degree that would boil steel.

"Why were you behaving like an absolute arse with Harry and Ginny?"

"I am always an arse; who says I'm only an arse to them?"

WHACK!

"Salazar's green balls! Stop abusing me, Granger!"

"Don't you Granger me, you...you Malfoy!" Her voice had risen to a pitch that could prove hazardous to glass.

He grabbed her forearms before she could swing at him again then twisted her around so he had his arms wrapped around her crossed ones and her back was against his front. She tried to kick him with her heels but he foresaw that and used his long legs to trap hers between his thighs.

"Let me go!" she yelled and tried to bite his arms. He pushed his arms lower so they rested against her stomach and preventing her from reaching down to sink her teeth into him.

"You're going to regret this!" Her voice hissed out through clenched teeth, the threatening tone crystal clear.

"I'd like to let you go but I know you, Granger."

A string of colourful swear words erupted from Hermione's lips while her arms and legs struggled to get free. Malfoy only tightened his hold; despite his ire, he could still enjoy the feeling of having her so close against him. Merlin, was she feisty... and he was so turned on.

Hermione let out a gasp when her bottom felt his growing hardness. "You pervert!"

She continued to fight his hold for several minutes while Malfoy smirked behind her. She could actually feel his smirk coming out of every pore on his body, it was oozing out in such bloody patronizing fumes! Damn his height and strength! Despite being lean looking, he was all muscle without bulk. "Stop smirking, you prat!"

Now she could feel him smiling. The nerve! She renewed her efforts to be free on the strength of her rage but he countered it with a tightened grip and a more solid hardness against her bottom. After awhile, she stopped, breathing heavily. Trying for some wandless magic proved futile as her power of concentration was zilch due to her rage.

She closed her eyes tightly, counted to twenty and tried to remember why he was being an arse. It was not an excuse for his bad behaviour but she also understood his resentment. Men! She decided to try a different approach.

"Let me go, Draco." Her voice came out in a soft whisper.

Draco frowned; was she going to cry? His stomach knotted at the thought that he had hurt her. He slowly loosened his hold of her, but not too much. This was Hermione Granger after all. He lowered his head to whisper in her ears.

"You swear you won't kill me?" He gave her ears a little nibble.

She felt a little shiver run down her spine. Oh, how she hated the effect he had on her even when he was being infuriating! To mask her outrage at her own weakness, her reply came out slightly sharpened. "No, I can't swear that!"

"So why should I let you go?" Gods, he loved the feel of her hair tickling his cheeks.

"So we can talk before I kill you, you insufferable pig!"

He laughed. "That was so reassuring, love...but I'd rather we remain this way. Besides the safety aspect, there's the _pleasure_ I derive from holding you prisoner."

"Yes, I can feel your pleasure!" she spat.

He rolled his hips against her well rounded bottom and groaned. "I can give you the pleasure, you know."

"And I know exactly what I want to do with _your pleasure_!" spat Hermione and Draco had a vision of her sending a flock of birds to peck at his ...well... pecker.

"You've certainly got me convinced not to let you go till the next century." She reminded him of a cornered cat when she hissed and tried to claw at his binding arms. He resisted the urge to say, 'Hey kitty kitty.' This was no kitty cat.

They struggled for a few more minutes; at least she struggled while he remained steadily holding on to her until he sensed her waning strength.

"Malfoy...Let me go!"

"Then you must swear you won't pinch, poke, slap, hex, maim, box, kick, bite, curse, hit, murder or cause any bodily harm to me if I let you go."

She rolled her eyes; trust a Slytherin to cover all the possibilities!

"Alright, though Godric Gryffindor is probably rolling over in his grave now...I swear."

"Swear on Potter's life?"

"Yes."

"Swear on all your books?"

"Yes!"

"Pinky swear?"

"Yes, for heaven's sake!"

"Swear on all the hair on your orange flea bag's body?"

"Merlin's hairy black balls, Malfoy! I swear! I swear!"

Draco pouted. "Somehow, you just don't sound sincere."

Hermione gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and recited the 100 ingredients required for brewing a Palus Abolesco potion. She was going to brew a whole cauldron and use it on the barmy man!

"Malfoy..."

"Okay...okay..." she felt her arms being released and she turned around quickly but found her wrists still being held by Draco Her legs were also trapped by his, leaving her in a rather awkward position.

He was an infuriating prat, alright. All traces of his anger earlier had disappeared and he had an unholy glitter in his gray eyes. With one strong hand holding on to her wrists, he used the other to pull her to him and held her tightly. She glared at him, her hair practically frizzing with rage and her eyes spitting fire.

"Why were you so rude to Harry?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Wasn't."

"Were."

"I was not being rude...I was just being impolite."

"Offensive."

"No, merely slightly discourteous."

"Boorish."

"A little bad-mannered."

"Foul-mouthed."

Draco sighed. "We can continue this fascinating discussion on semantics or we can do other more charming activities, love."

"Hah, in your dreams!"

"Then I take it you agree to make some of my dreams come true?"

"You're not getting any action until we talk."

Draco released another heavy sigh. She was in her 'talk and no sex' mode now. He let her legs and her tiny wrists go and dropped his hands to her waist, still holding her close.

"I'll apologize to you...I'm sorry for being an arse."

Her fury lessened an infinitesimal bit; it was almost a miracle for him to apologize this readily. "Why were you being so rude? Especially to Harry?"

"I did not mean to be rude to Harry."

"Who then?"

"I...I was pissed off." He had lowered his eyes and his answer was hesitant.

She bit her lips. "You're pissed off with me?"

His fingers started to trace circles on her hips as he pulled her closer and hid his face in her thick curls. "Yes..." it was a bare whisper.

"Were you pissed off because of what you heard I said?"

She could feel him nodding into her hair. His fingers had tensed against her skin. She had suspected he was angry at her; it was his typical response to lash out at others when he felt hurt by someone he cared about. Hermione felt her stomach lurching; it was frightening the way she could read him so well now.

"What did I say that hurt you?" She was sure of her hunch but she needed to hear him say it: she wanted them to confront this now. She did not want him to bury his anger or fear and then act like a total arse to everyone later.

His answer was to bury his head even deeper into her hair, his lips found her ear lobe and his tongue snaked out to trace it. She bit down her moan and heard him whisper, "Doesn't matter now."

In truth, he was feeling a bit foolish; Hermione had not done anything wrong... it was all about him.

"It does to me." Her voice was steady and determined. Stubborn Gryffindor!

"Just leave it...I said I'm sorry."

She brought her hands to the sides of his cheeks and pulled his face to her, looking into the pale grey eyes she adored. "What did I say?"

She could see the conflict in his eyes but after a few heartbeats, an invisible shutter drew down on the window of his soul and his lips thinned.

"Forget it, okay?"

"Draco..."

He let her go then and strode off impatiently. "Just forget it, Hermione! Leave it the fuck alone!"

He paced the cream, green and dark brown themed living room in an agitated manner. She could feel her own irritation re-surface but bit down on her lips to stop any words from forming. She had learnt from her relationship with Ron and her friendship with the boys that a man's ego was something not to be trifled with. Sometimes, despite it feeling all so wrong to her fiercely feminist soul, a woman had to give in a little in return for a man to swallow his bloody great pride. It seldom did the both of them any good when she became confrontational as well.

She took in some deep breaths and went to her man. She captured his hands in hers when he stopped pacing and waited for him to look at her. He let her hold his hands without returning the grasp and focussed his eyes on his own feet, ignoring her attempts to meet his eyes. Despite her exasperation, her lips twitched in a little smile; he was so adorable when he was sulking! His fringe was hiding his eyes but she could see his pouting mouth and the stubborn tilt of his chin; vestiges of the spoilt brat of their teen years coming into sight.

"Are you angry with me for saying I admire the other blokes?"

His jaw clenched a little harder. Her heart softened considerably. His insecurities often had him reverting back to being His Royal Pratness.

"It was just all in fun. Don't men talk dirty about women when you get together?"

His head snapped up and he spat. "Not about each other's girlfriend or wife! That'd be asking for a walloping!"

"Okay, but you do talk about other women's breasts, arses, legs... and in crude terms too, don't you?"

"It's not the same..."

"How so?"

"I never talk about you or my exes when I'm with my mates or other blokes! Never!"

She cupped his chin so he couldn't move his head away and her eyes held on to his. She hadn't missed his unconscious emphasis on the word exes. "It's just harmless women talk. We do that all the time when we are in a group. It doesn't mean anything."

His grey eyes locked onto her dark chocolate ones; she could see the riot of thoughts and decisions swirling in its depths. There was vulnerability in the stormy orbs that belied the hard granite lock of his jaw and unresponsiveness of his hands. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed agitatedly before he tore his gaze away.

He hesitated. "Do you ... did you ..."

She tilted her head to one side, her eyes inviting him to finish his question. He gritted his teeth for a heartbeat before looking at her again. "Do you prefer tall men? Taller than me?"

She knew exactly what he wanted to ask her even if he was being a tad evasive about it. He never had any doubts about his physical attributes... but she'll let him beat around the bush as much as he liked. There was no wavering before she replied with a slight smile. "I like tall men, and you are tall, Draco, but I'd love you even if you were vertically challenged."

He was silent for a few seconds. "I don't have large hands."

"No, you have long fingers ..." she brought his hand up to her lips. "Beautiful, wonderful, elegant and irresistible long fingers..." she kissed each digit softly before placing his hands against her cheeks.

"I ... I ...I'm not muscular like ... like ... Charlie ..."

"No, you're not like Charlie but you are muscular, you are fit and incredibly sexy..." she let her hands wander on his back, moving them in circles before placing them on his hard upper arms. "And before you say another word, you have the most divine arse ..." She smiled cheekily at him as her hands moved down to squeeze his behind.

He groaned, his eyelids fluttered down as she continued her caresses and pushed her hips so his growing hardness was cradled at the junction of her thighs. She brought her lips to the corner of his lips, giving him a small peck there.

"Hermione ..."

"Mmm?" She licked the spot she had kissed. He shuddered and his hands began to start their own wandering on her body.

He buried his head in the curve of her neck. "Do you ... "He gulped then finished off in a rush. "Doyoufeelprotectedwithme?"

_Ahhhhhh ... there it was ..._**this **was what had him being so mean: her remarks about feeling protected when she was with Ron.

She let her hands glide up to his shoulders, linking them behind his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Draco, you are my wizard ... my man ... the one that I chose to be with. You make me better, you make me feel safe and cherished. Always."

He pulled away from her slightly but he let his nose rub against hers tenderly. His eyes were trained on her lips.

"I didn't protect you before ..." His voice was a mere whisper.

"That's the past ... you were hardly in the position to go against Bellatrix."

"But still, I could have done something for you..."

"Shh shh... it was a scary situation."

"I was a bloody fucking coward ..."

"Was, darling. You're not that snivelling ferret anymore."

He smacked her bottom lightly. "Ugh, thank you so much." He paused. "You know I was a smarmy git and total wanker to you and your friends."

"Yes, you were. Still are sometimes. Ow!" She yelped when he pinched her bottom hard.

"Disrespectful witch!" But he rubbed at where he had pinched then pulled her hips closer to him. He held her in silence for a long while. There was a tic in his cheek that pronounced he still had something on his mind.

"I'm sorry." He was looking down at her lips, avoiding her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I'm not a good man ..."

She sighed. "Draco ..."

His hold on her tightened and he brought his head up to look at her. "You deserve better."

She smiled teasingly. "Obviously ..." but his eyes were dark and troubled.

"No, you do... It's what your friends believe...It's what I believe... One day you'll see that I'm really unworthy or maybe you realize that you just ended up with me out of pity or some other fucking honourable intentions... You always had a soft spot for victims of something or other! "He continued agitatedly, ignoring her attempts to interrupt him. "One day you'll realise that ... that I'd make your life miserable then you'll see you made a mistake ...you'd regret us." It all came out in a rush, all his secret fears about them. He felt a burning sensation in his throat and a prickly feeling at the back of his eyes. He stopped talking in fear of blubbering like a baby in front of her.

Listening to his rant in shocked silence, she shushed him with a finger on his lips before bursting out in outrage. "What?! I'm the brightest witch of our age, Draco Malfoy! Give me some credit! I'm not with you out of pity or _some other fucking honourable intentions_!I love you, you twit!"

He cracked a watery smile, "Way to convince me, Granger. You even actually said the f word!"

She poked a finger at his chest. "I love you. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't and I made the decision to be with you despite all the things we had to go through, remember?"

He did indeed remember. All the shocked disbelief and animosity they had faced from nearly all quarters. A War Heroine and the wizard who tried to kill Dumbledore?! Hermione Granger and the evil Malfoy boy?! Even though they had started a tentative friendship at Hogwarts after the War, became close friends after school, and then even best friends, a romantic relationship between the two of them was deemed unacceptable.

It was a stressful period, especially for Hermione who had been deeply upset by the opposition to their relationship. She had missed her friends and wizarding family desperately when they had turned a cold shoulder to her and he felt guilty for causing her that grief. He could endure his family and friends cutting him off but her misery left him feeling wretched. The lingering coward in him had seriously considered leaving her at one point; he was afraid she would regret her feelings and blame him for being estranged from the people she loved. Thank Merlin her parents had stepped in and healed the rift with their common sense and undivided support. But the whole experience had made him feel at fault and insecure; if he had been anyone else, they wouldn't have been so against their union.

"How can you love _me_?"

It was always something that troubled him; that she was too good for him, too kind and wonderful for an ex Death Eater and coward like him. Certainly the four-eyed immortal and his ginger shadow thought so. He didn't care if she thought other blokes better looking but he cared if she did not have faith in his decency or that he lacked the qualities of a man who deserved the amazing being that was her.

Hermione's heart totally melted at his question. How could she not love him indeed! "Well I do because I know you now. I've seen you change, dammit! I know all your flaws and annoying habits yet I like you despite or maybe because of it. I'm not a love sick teen falling for a bad boy! I'm 26 years old for Godric's sake!"

"More like 27, it's nearly September after all ..."which earned him a whack on his arm and a glare from his witch. "Are you sure..." he began but never got to complete his question.

She let out an irritated breath and slapped him hard in the chest. "I love you, Malfoy, get that into your thick head! Yes, I loathed you once, but you detested me too. I hated your attitude and beliefs and you hated me for being born a Muggle. Your attitude and beliefs have changed so much and I love the new you, but I'm still a Muggle-born, I will always be one, and you still fell for me. Maybe one day YOU will regret being with _me_." The last line came out more as a question than a statement. The Slytherin wasn't the only one who had occasional doubts about their surprising romance after all. Growing up and becoming more mature did not necessarily erase all the uncertainties and values learnt in adolescence. She had seen how resentment can be birthed from regrets of having made the wrong choices and her heart shuddered at the thought of him resenting her in the future.

"Never." It came out in a fervent whisper. "I don't see you or anyone else that way anymore... And I can't believe there could be anyone as magically beautiful as you ..." She smiled shakily at first before her whole face transformed radiantly. Draco Malfoy belonged to that unfortunately large sub-species of heterosexual males who hardly voiced their romantic feelings out loud so the rare compliments he gave were nothing short of glorious to her.

She lifted her lips to his and he never hesitated to take her lips in a desperately passionate kiss. Using his tongue, he entreated her to open her mouth which she did willingly. With a groan, he deepened his kiss while his arms hauled her tightly against his body so that she could feel every hard and searing inch of him. His tongue entwined with hers while his lower lips rubbed caressingly against hers. He alternated between exploring her mouth and nipping her lips softly with his teeth. She moaned at the delicious sensations. This man was such an incredible kisser!

His hands cupped her bottom tightly and she unconsciously rubbed her soft centre against his hardness in a mating dance. Her breasts were pressed to his hard chest and her sensitive tips were achingly rigid. His natural masculine scent overwhelmed her senses. She felt decidedly drunk in the sensual haze and felt quite faint when he suddenly released her lips.

Smirking at her dazed expression, Draco leant in to give her a peck on her swollen lips. "You never said what it was."

"Huh?"

"I know I'm a total dish ..." a self-assured smirk graced his handsome features; all traces of self-doubt had apparently vanished. "But which part of me turns you on the most?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

DMDMDMDMDMDMDM

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks again to all who had read and reviewed/followed/favorited. You guys are just grand! A special mention to Honoria Granger, act-not-think and LuSilverStar who have opened my eyes to another delightful man bit...which I shall call the V thingy muscles near a man's hips... I changed the cover of this story for you guys! To sarahh810, your man friend sounds like he's one sexy, strong dude!**

**I promise next chapter is the one you'll finally find out what makes Hermione weak when she's looking at Draco. And also the promised Dramione action. **

**I used some British slang I learnt from watching the telly and reading books, and I sincerely hope I used them in the right context. Anyway, in case some of you are wondering:**

**John Thomas = penis**

**Goolies= bollocks/balls. I personally believe they should be called Tom and Harry. If a dick can be called John Thomas... well...**

**Goolies sounds like the Malay word for marbles. Just a random useless fact that I found interesting :P **

**The Palus Abolesco potion is one I totally made up; it's Latin (Thanks Google Translate!) for Penis Vanish/Disappear/Die. Hey... a woman's fury and all that...**

**Meanwhile, please do review and tell me what you think! I REALLY REALLY would like to hear from you and to know your favourite man bits... **


	4. Chapter 4: The reveal

**Disclaimer : **Characters of JK Rowling, plot of mine.

**A/N :** My thoughts and prayers for the people in the Philippines affected by Typhoon Haiyan and the flood victims in my own country. Also feeling very blue at the passing of a real superhero, the great Nelson Mandela.

This will be mostly from Draco's POV because I adore trying to get into his mind.

**DRACO'S ANATOMY**

**Chapter Four**

"_I know I'm a total dish ..." a self-assured smirk graced his handsome features; all traces of self-doubt had apparently vanished. "But which part of me turns you on the most?"_

Hermione smiled at his question, lowering her eyes and a delightful pink colour stained her cheeks prettily. Her lips turned up slightly at the corners with a secretive smile. Draco felt his heart turn somersaults. Gods, she was such a contradiction sometimes; a strong, stubborn, brave woman one moment turning into a shy, self conscious one the next and then a sexy, sensual vixen in the blink of the eye.

"I think I should show you..." she said softly as she looked up at him through her lashes. Draco groaned inwardly at her sultry look, his manhood standing at full attention. She placed a finger on his lips and moistened the tip in his slightly parted mouth. Slowly, agonizing slowly, she traced his lips with the finger, upper lip from left to right, stop and moisten the finger again, then bottom lip from right to left. She repeated her movement and he felt his knees turning into jelly as his breath escaped from his tight lungs in short, hot little pants. Their eyes locked; darkening in tandem as they realised the mutual building desire in the orbs.

"I love your lips..." she lifted her lips to his and he kissed her desperately. When he let her go, she placed a hand on his chest, holding him still. "The things they do to me." Her exploring finger snow stole to his hair, sweeping his fringe slightly to the sides. "Your hair... "Her fingers traced the silky white blond strands "... so soft and the colour... like moon light on snow." She smiled at him again.

A groan escaped him involuntarily as her finger seared a trail to his jaw line, dusting over his cheekbones and _the_ _spot_ she knew he liked to be kissed. The sound of his stubble scratching against her fingers made an erotic sound that sent another pleasurable shock to his groin.

The hand on his chest moved to behind his neck, pulling him down towards her. Her mouth followed the trail of her finger as she kissed a path from his eyebrows to his sharp cheekbones, down to his jaw line but ignoring that spot at his neck just below his ear. Her breath felt hot against his skin as she whispered, "I love the shape of your face...all the angles and hollows..." she punctuated her declaration with a lick at the small indentation at his temples. "I get weak just looking at you sleep at night..."

_Wow... that's something I didn't know. _Then all thoughts dissipated as her torturous tongue flicked out to wetly trace the spot he wanted her to kiss. She softly sucked at it and gave it a bite to mark him, making him shiver feverishly. She then moved to the matching spot on the other side of his face, giving it the same attention before tracing his ear lobe with just the tip of her tongue. Her hands were now searing a path under his shirt, feathering touches on his stomach causing it to constrict in response then moving upwards to his broad chest. He hissed when her fingers stroked his small nipples to miniature pebbles before tweaking them. His own hands which were gripping her waist answered her ministrations; moving underneath her shirt, they caressed her soft stomach before cupping her firm round breasts. His long fingers swiped against her nipples in rapid strokes that drew a moan from her throat.

Her warm mouth made its way to his eyes, kissing one eyebrow after another before using her tongue to trace his closed eye lids. Bereft of his sense of sight, he felt drugged as she placed barely-there kisses on his eyelashes. "I love the darker colour of your eyebrows and eyelashes... so sexy, I think... and your eyes ..." she punctuated her declaration with flicks to his tightly closed lids. "Open your eyes, Draco..."

He complied druggedly and stared into her dark warm chocolate ones. "The colour reminds me of the sky after a storm... " Kiss."Just like you." Kiss. "The stormy dragon." Kiss. "Oh Draco..."

Their lips met again, and he gave up trying to be slow with her. She was driving him insane and all she had to do was to kiss his face and touch him minimally. They still had ALL their clothes on, for Salazar's sake! Yet he was aching to bury himself in her instantly and have her moaning his name again and again. Their mouths met in a flurry of teeth and bites and sucks and he felt the last of his restraints eroding promptly. He tore his mouth away to kiss her neck, flicking his tongue in quick darting moves after sharply sucking and biting her pulse points. She gasped at his slightly rough but delightful treatment of her sensitive neck. His stubble was wreaking havoc at her senses, chafing her skin in a heady blend of pleasure and pain when he rubbed his face against her neck and her exposed shoulders. Her fingers formed claws that dug into his chest as her head flung back to permit him more access.

Draco then dragged his lips back to her open ones and without hesitation plunged his tongue deeply into her to elicit a guttural moan from her. His hands were frantically pulling her blouse up. He wanted to touch her and he wanted her bared to him as fast as he could. He wanted to bury himself to the hilt and make her scream and make her his in the most primitive way. Maybe it was the vulnerability and all the hidden emotion he had exposed to her but he now wanted her with a desperation that bordered on uncontrollable.

"Uh... D ... Draco..." her gasps were torn from her lips when he again brought his lips to the base of her neck to suck at the hollow there, leaving a dark red spot on her skin. It turned him on to mark her so he left several more. His hands pushed the soft cotton blouse she wore up, working it free from her arms before flinging it carelessly on to the floor. His shirt got the same treatment before he attacked her lips again and his hands cupped her breasts with his thumbs grazing at her rigid nipples. If Hermione felt overwhelmed by a sensual haze before, it was nothing like what he was subjecting her to at the moment. Draco made short work of her bra to clamp his wet warm mouth on her pink tips and she cried out at his assault. Hearing her sighs and cries fed the flames of wild hunger already raging in him. Her head was flung back, exposing her long neck to him while her fingers buried in his scalp, pulling painfully at his hair.

"W... wait, Draco..." she moaned raggedly while trying to hold on to her tattered sanity.

Draco ignored her. His mouth latched on the other pink tip as his hands started to tug at the waistband of her jeans. He loved watching how her arse looked absolutely delectable in jeans but he hated how difficult it was to take off. He managed to get the fastening off and was easing the zipper down before he felt her hands pushing at his shoulders, trying to get his attention. "Please, Draco..."

"No... I want you. Now." He was done talking. With movements made rough by desire, he placed an arm below her knees while the other was around her shoulders and hauled her into his arms. His mouth fastened on hers wildly to swallow her gasp. Pushing the door to his bedroom with a shoulder, he muttered "Lucernas Inlumino" to set the dark masculine room ablaze with the lights of floating magical candles. Hermione barely took in the vision of the glowing lights before she felt herself being placed on his soft bed and her jeans and underwear being tugged off with anxious hands. Before she could even take in her nudity, he crawled up her body to cover her with his hard unyielding one and plundered her mouth again. One hand was working on his own jeans while the other gripped her hips tightly. He wanted no barrier between them without delay but couldn't seem to bear to not touch her for a second. Her warm little hands were moving frantically over his shoulders, his back, his hair and his face. With a lot of shimmying and forceful leg movements, he managed to kick off his jeans while not letting go of her lips.

"G...o...d Hermione..."he groaned into her open mouth when his now almost painful hardness pressed against her wetness. She was almost dripping with wetness and her slick warmth was nearly his undoing. Both of his hands now gripped her hips hard, his fingers digging into her soft flesh as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist when he plunged into her; faster and harder than he intended, slower and gentler than he wanted. Her head flung backwards, her wet swollen lips opened in an O, her eyes tightly closed, her arms gripped his neck and her back arched sharply as he seized her hips against his almost brutally. It was as if he wished for no space at all at their joining. Looking at her flushed and dazed face, he felt a sense of possessiveness and devotion previously foreign to him bursting through the very core of his being.

Draco kissed her deeply again, trying to convey this raw, unfathomable emotion he was feeling to her wordlessly. She responded passionately and every nerve ends of his body burned with desire when she rotated her hips. Still capturing her mouth, he slid out of her slowly before ramming himself into her abruptly. She cried out her sudden unexpected release which went on and on when he did not stop his brutal pace. He released her lips to look at the rapture on her face. The veins on his neck were like corded whips while sweat beaded on his forehead as he pounded into her, trying to push her to a higher height of ecstasy. It was all he could do to not give in to his body's own roaring demand for release; he wanted her to come again for him and only him. "Scream for me..." he unconsciously mumbled to her.

He bent his head to her breast, capturing as much of her nipple into his mouth. He let his stubble rub against the soft skin of her breasts; she had once told him how incredibly arousing she found looking at the whisker burns he left on her chest. A hand moved to her feminine mound, rubbing at the swollen nub he found between the folds there. She screamed then, an incoherent mixture of his name and pleasure sounds tearing out of her mouth as the inner walls within her pulsated powerfully. Her fingers dug excruciatingly into his back as she moaned helplessly and Draco felt all his control shattering. With a roar, he buried himself as deep as he could and emptied what he felt was his very soul into her in several long spurts.

Both their hot, sweaty body shook with the intensity of their releases. Draco felt almost faint from the force of his pleasure; groaning loudly he slowly lowered his quivering body to hers and collapsed on her. In the back of his mind, he knew she would have an easier time if he moved away slightly off her but he couldn't find the energy nor the inclination to do so. Releasing harsh breaths against the crook of her shoulders, his lips were forming the wordless adoration and overwhelming love he felt for her. Her hands were holding on to his shoulders just as tightly as her legs still wrapped themselves around his waist. Her chest was moving rapidly with her own unsteady breaths. The flickering lights from the floating candles around them made everything somehow exquisitely surreal. He was in a haze of sensual, blissful and languid semi-consciousness that made him feeling as if he could remain like this with her endlessly.

He did not know how long they stayed locked in the wet embrace. It might have been minutes or even hours but he was reluctant to let her go. He realized her breathing was becoming regular and deeper; she had fallen asleep with him covering her. Her arms were still clutching his back though her legs were now lying beside his hips instead of around his waist. When he made to move off her, he felt a sigh escaping from her mouth. He wanted to believe it was because she was as disinclined to break their skin contact as him instead of relief at being free of his weight. He brought his arms to her waist and pulled her closer before covering them both with the rumpled coverlet. It deeply moved him that she trusted him to fall asleep in his arms after having given herself so completely.

He turned to look at her, her hair was spread out on the pillow, her mouth swollen with their passion. A thin sheen of sweat still coated her skin, making it appear shiny in the soft lights. There were love bites on her neck and shoulders and he winced at the sight. He had been rough. A flicker of regret went over him; he may have hurt her with his ardour this time. Slowly, he cast a non-verbal spell to heal the marks and bruises he had inflicted on her. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled when her lips seemed to say his name at the touch.

As his eyes continued to stray over her, he let a finger ghost over her impossibly wild yet soft hair before tracing her features. He felt a sense of amazement that he had once loathed her blood, her heritage, her individuality. She was now the most precious person in his life. His thoughts drifted to their times together while still touching her gently and then, cocooned in a sense of peace and tenderness, he fell asleep.

He awoke feeling deliciously warm and sated. The good feelings left him for a second when he saw she had left his bed and he frowned until he heard the whistling kettle from his kitchen. He sat up and shook his head to clear it before putting on his dressing robe. It was another trait of hers which he found adorable; she would get hungry after sex and would insist on having at least a mug of tea brewed the Muggle way. He moved noiselessly towards his small kitchen. She was wearing a shirt of his with apparently nothing else and was sipping her tea, standing at the sink with her back towards him. He felt himself becoming aroused again. Sweet Circe, what a sight! She was so small the shirt fell off one shoulder and the hem skimmed her knees. He was eternally thankful the sweet, sexy body was usually garbed in robes or very modest Muggle wear; he didn't want other men to discover the delectable secret he had.

She seemed to sense his presence then and turned to glance at him, her face breaking into a glorious smile that had him smiling idiotically back at her.

"You were sleeping so deeply, I didn't want to disturb you."

He closed the distance between them, placing his hands around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Mmm, you should have woken me up." He inhaled the jasmine scent of her skin and rested his chin on her shoulders. She placed her almost empty mug of tea on the counter top.

She leant back into his shoulders and cupped his face to give him a brief but sweet kiss that tasted of butter and tea. "I couldn't find enough food to make a proper dinner, there were only biscuits."

"We'll go out later...much later if you want..." he rocked her a little as a hand moved upwards to cup a breast.

She laughed softly. "You're insatiable!"

"Mmm mmm..."

"Well, I'm famished. You made us miss dinner, you know."

"I thought I had made it up to you..."

She turned to arch an eyebrow at him. "_That_ was your way of making it up to me?"

He smirked. "You loved it."

"Humph...says you."

"_Ohhh Draco...please.. .ohhhhh..." _he imitated her cries of passion. "I don't think that was you _not_ loving it."

She slapped his hands as her face turned crimson. "You are incorrigible!"

"Incorrigible... insatiable... incontestable... inimitable... interesting... and those are just words starting with 'i'; there really are not enough adjectives to describe me."

"Don't forget incivil, indelectable and immodest," she retorted sarcastically.

"I'm only rude and unpleasant when confronted with twits. You really should know I'm actually deceptively humble ."

"Oh... you're deceptive alright."

He squeezed her harder and bit at her lobes. "I'll teach you to be such a smart mouth!"

She dropped her voice an octave and whispered sultrily, "Please do..."

He groaned. "You'll be the death of me, you vixen!" She laughed softly when he nipped playfully at her shoulders.

They held each other in silence, savouring the warmth of their bodies together.

"Are you alright?" he asked abruptly.

"Hmm?"

"I was rather rough and in a hurry..."

She turned to look at him. She bit her lips slightly before she replied. "Yes... yes you were. But it was ... lovely in a way... You made me feel very much desired and sexy."

He frowned. "Are you really sure? I left a lot of bruises."

She kissed him gently in lieu of a proper answer. When they parted their lips, she whispered, "You'd never hurt me on purpose, Draco. You were..." she smiled a soft smile, "you were very passionate tonight... and it was incredibly arousing."

He let a small sigh of relief escape him. "I really don't know what came over me tonight... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was wonderful."

"Truly?"

"Yes, love. Though I may be a bit sore..."

He smiled wickedly at her. "You know what they say about sore muscles..."

She arched an eyebrow at him in a terrifyingly close impersonation of his mother. _Remind me not to let them spend too much time together. _"What do they say?" she asked.

"That you should use them... or take a hot bath."

"Really?" Again she arched an eyebrow as she gave a smile that said I_'m so on to you, buster!_

"Absolutely." He smirked and waited for her belligerent rejoinder.

"Okay."

He felt as if the wind had been literally whipped from his sails; his mouth dropped to the floor. "What did you say?"

She spun around in his arms and smiled innocently at him. "I said okay... let's 'use' my sore muscles AND take a hot bath."

Well blow the buggering bloody blue bollocks! Christmas had arrived early this year!

He didn't waste any time picking her up in his arms and heading for the bathroom. As soon as they entered the doorway, he placed her back on her feet and then tore his robe away to stand naked in front of her.

"You really should learn to overcome your shyness, Draco." She drawled dryly at his lack of reservation.

He placed his hands on her waist, kneading the soft skin through the thin material of his shirt. "Cheeky bint! I'm totally shameless when it comes to you."

He smirked darkly when her eyes roved over his body. He could see her pupils darkening and her throat constricting when her eyes settled on his awakened manhood. "See something you like?"

"Uh..."

His smirk deepened as he closed the slight distance between their bodies. "I'm all yours..."

Her eyes darted back up to his and then narrowed a fraction at his smug countenance before she schooled it back to looking slightly innocent. "I was just remembering..."

"What?"

"I haven't told you which part of you I liked the best..."

His Slytherin instincts warned him that she looked entirely too innocent at the moment but his body was remembering what had transpired when she last tried to tell him her secret. Moving his hands to the buttons of his shirt, he removed the top most button while grinning at her. "So tell me now."

"I wanted to show you, remember?"

He removed the next button, revealing her breasts. "Uh huh."

"I want to show you now."

"Okay..." his mind was concentrating on removing the next button to really pay attention to her. Whether she told him or showed him didn't matter to him at the moment; having her naked with him in a warm bath was.

"Now! _Incarcerous_! _Adversum in murum_!"

Draco found himself bound at his wrists with both hands held high up above him and his body slammed against the tiled wall of the bathroom. He groaned, served him right for ignoring the danger signs! Wasn't she the first among their peers to accomplish wandless magic?

"I. Said. I. Wanted. To Show. You. Now."

"Okay woman! You can let me down now..."

She smirked at him and he realized it was stupidly naive of him to have thought his mother was the one having a bad influence on his witch; it was he himself! Her smirk was practically a mirror image of his, although he had to admit he looked much better with that expression than his little feisty little Gryffindor. His little Gryffindor who was displaying her hidden Slytherin at the moment.

"Not yet, Draco... I'm going to have a little fun with you first..." she shrugged off his shirt and pressed her naked body against him.

He gulped unsteadily, torn between lust and anxiety. Her eyes darkened at his Adam's apple bobbing on his neck. The veins in his arms strained, his self control was verging on being lost again at the expression on her face. It was one of desirous hunger and he knew he was wearing the same expression on his.

She placed both of her hands on his bound wrists as she leant closer to him. "Have I told you I love your hands and arms?" she breathed against the groove of his shoulder bones as her hands now trailed a path from his wrists to the crook of his elbow. Hermione rubbed her cheeks against the soft hairs on his arms. "Mmm... " She traced the bulging vein on his forearms before moving to his upper arms. "These are so sexy... it makes you look so strong, so masculine when they swell so..." Her tormenting fingers were tracing his veins repeatedly while her stiff nipples rubbed against his chest. "So delicious..." He groaned and felt his eyes fluttering closed. She let the tip of her tongue trace the veins on his upper arms. When the veins under her tongue hardened even more and strained against the skin, she let her hands wander to the muscles of his chest.

"Mmm... I love these muscles here..." she paused as her hands roamed to his back. "And here..." She let her fingers dig into the muscles of his back as she bestowed kisses on his hard chest. "I love to watch you take off your shirt... your muscles will bunch in a way that makes me crazy..." His eyes rolled back in his head when her warm breath fell upon his skin and his hypersensitive nipples. She suckled at his pebbled tips causing Draco's knees to turn into jelly. 'Please... Hermione..."

She smiled at the power she held over him. She kneaded the muscles born from hours of Quidditch and exercise. "I'll mark you here later..." she whispered to him, scratching him lightly before licking his earlobes. He quivered with excitement and groaned aloud again.

Her hands now moved to his front, flicking at his wet nipples before she rubbed the tightened muscles of his stomach. She dipped her head to lick at the hard tips, revelling in his moans. Two fingers ghosted over the dip of his belly button. He hissed through clenched teeth when she let her digits push into the shallow concave. "You know how much I can't take my eyes off your belly button when you're shirtless..." Her fingers rubbed at the trail of dark hair leading from his belly button downwards towards his aching hardness. "And these..."

He couldn't stop the loud gasp he gave when she knelt down to lick his belly button and the trail of coarse hair. "Oh Merlin... Hermione..." the sight of her on her knees with her face inches from his throbbing centre was so achingly erotic, it was driving him spare!

He wanted her to place her lips on him _there_ so fucking badly. But she ignored his silent plea as her lips concentrated on the muscles of his taut stomach. Her hands were dragging over the sides of his waist. "And here... these..." her fingers traced the muscles at his hipbones. "These are just... oh... so... so... delectable... " She licked at the V-shaped muscles framing his hips. "They look like they are pointing to... to your real delights..." She turned her face upwards to his stormy watching eyes and deliberately licked her lips.

His thrust his hips in an unconscious gesture, tugging hard at the rope binding his wrists, blind to the pain in his wrists and growling in frustration. "For Salazar's sake, Hermione..."

She smiled cheekily at him and wagged a finger while shaking her head. "Ah ah ah, Draco...I haven't told you..."

His lust-addled brain took awhile to register what she meant. Impatience and desire made him snap, "Haven't you? It's everything from my neck down, isn't it?!"

She pretended to pout. "No... I love your body, Draco... but there's one place I love the most..."

"Oh sweet Circe, please just tell me..." He just wanted to bury himself in her again and end the delicious agony. Sod whatever it was she loved so much!

He groaned in frustration when she stood up. She leant closer, placing her hands on his neck and let her lips hover tormentingly over his. He tried to kiss her but she backed away. "Granger..." he snarled.

" I love you, Draco."

He leant forward in another desperate attempt to try to kiss her again. "As do I! I love you, please... let me hold you..."

"And what I love the most about you is this..." her fingers were brushing at his neck..._what the bloody hell?!_

"That's what you like?!" _Bugger me sideways_!

She smiled shyly. "Is it weird? It just... just ... makes me crazy...absolutely crazy... especially when you laugh out loud."

"My Adam's apple drives you crazy?!"

Her bottom lips were protruding slightly and her eyes were troubled. "Yes."

He bit down on his lips. _Who would have thought? My Adam's apple?_

"Why?"

She lowered her eyes to the organ she adored so much. "When it's bobbing up and down, when you're laughing... or when you're swallowing... it makes something in my middle curl up... and... and..."

"...and?" he prompted.

"It... uh... makes me wet..." she licked her lips nervously, not daring to look in his eyes. "I... I just love to look at it... at you."

He looked at his love in amazement. She always surprised him and right at this moment she was making him speechless in astonishment. He unconsciously gulped and her eyes imperceptibly zoned on his moving throat. They darkened instantly and he realized she wasn't joking when she said the rather protruding bump on his neck apparently turned her on.

"You _do_ think it's weird!"She sounded distressed at his silence. She was already moving away from him.

"No! No, no, no... I was just surprised, that's all. It's not the usual turn on..."

"Really? You don't find me weird?"

"Could you please let me go first?"

She released him and he hauled her up to him in a heartbeat and kissed her senseless, letting his tongue and lips convey his desperation and want of her. When he let her go, he smiled lazily at her dazed expression. "First of all, love, you _are_ weird." Before her expression of indignation could lengthen, he hurriedly continued, "But a good weird... a lovable weird. And I'm glad you find that part of me attractive." He smiled at her bashful look. He moved his head higher so that her lips could now reach _her_ favourite part of him. She kissed and licked at it eagerly, eliciting a deep groan from him. He now found that her kissing that spot turned him on as well.

"How about this...We'll _heal_ your sore muscles first for now... then have a really long bath... then I'll let you christen my Adam's apple?" He gave her his cheekiest smile as his hips rubbed against hers suggestively.

"Mmmm... that sounds divine... but..."

"But... ?"

"I've already christened it... I call it Drapple."

**THE END**

**Spells : **(I only used Google Translate for these so I hope they are ok)

**Lucernas Inlumino = **candles light up

**Adversum in murum = **Against the wall

**A/N** : So, that's all folks...Thank you for following, reading and marking this work of mine as a favourite. Please do tell me if you find my fascination with a man's Adam's apple weird/wonderful/ shocking/depraved.

The idea to name Draco's Adam's apple as Drapple actually came from a conversation I had with a fabulous Dramione writer, Captainraychill. Please do check her out if you haven't, her stories are nothing short of AMAZING.

I have always liked the male's laryngeal prominence but I was inspired to write a story about Draco's after watching a YouTube video of Tom Felton on a British game show. He was wearing a brown V-neck shirt and was laughing a lot; the sight of his Adam's apple was divine (well, for me at least!)

I've tried to incorporate the man bits some reviewers had told me were their favourite's into the last chapter in appreciation for their taking the time to tell me about it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
